


Avalance Oneshots

by morganscanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Legends of Tomorrow spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganscanary/pseuds/morganscanary
Summary: you read the title. I update frequently so enjoy. requests are OPEN!!!
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is really short (sorry). I'm trying to think of what to write atm. :)

Sara's POV

I sat in the parlour alone. I sat in silence. It was strange to have silence on the ship. I couldn't see anything since I became blind but I still managed to find my way to my quarters. I lied down on my bed a fell asleep. About two hours later I awoke to someone holding my hand. I could tell it was Ava because I saw her in my vision. I smiled a little from what I saw.

"Hey, Sara." I heard Ava say.

"Hey," I said lightly as she slid onto the bed next to me.

Ava's POV

I headed to the parlour to find Sara but she wasn't there where I left her. I headed to her room and found her curled up in bed asleep. I walked over, held her hand, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. A smile formed on Sara's face and I looked down at my hand quickly realized what was going on.

"Hey, Sara," I said and then I slid into bed next to her. I pulled her close and she relaxed to the touch. Sara turned over and took her hand and placed it on the side of my face. Her finger traced down to my lips and then she leaned in to kiss me. I melted into the kiss. I almost wanted to cry because of what was happening to Sara. When we pulled apart I put my hand on her cheek and rubbed it gently with my thumb. She leaned into it and eventually rolled over and tucked herself into me. I wrapped my arm around her, kissed her on the head, and eventually fell asleep.


	2. 3x17 Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is like a 3X17 makeup kinda thing but apparently, all my stories are short. Again, sorry.

Sara's POV

A couple of hours had passed and we were still no closer to finding Mallus. I decided to leave and go find Ava. I couldn't leave her like that. I had given her a little bit of time but it was enough.

I portaled to the time bureau and went to her office. I knocked on the door and then walked in. Ava glanced up at me her face red and tear-stained.

"Sara. I told you-" She started but I cut her off.

"No!" I quickly walked up to her and knelt down in front of her, looking into her eyes. "How could you say that there is no you to love? I love you, Ava! I love you so much and I can't bear being without you. You have shown me to love again. I was so convinced that the darkness would take over and that no one would love me but you, Ava, you came and brought me happiness. You showed me to love again." I poured out to her.

Ava sniffled. I could see tears building up in her eyes again. She broke down. I stood up and held Ava. It felt like forever until she calmed down. She lifted her head from my chest.

"I love you too Sara." She whispered.

I grabbed her face and wiped away her tears. "I will always be here for you. Always."

Ava nodded and grabbed my face and connected her lips with mine. When we pulled apart I rested my forehead on hers, looking into her eyes. "I love you, I love you, I love you, Ava Sharpe," I said softly which made her smile and I smiled too.


	3. I am Legends REWRITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so last night's episode "I am Legends" had me crying so I'm going to rewrite the ending. ENJOY!

Ava's POV

As Sara was fighting off the zombies from the pool table I was shooting them from behind the bar. The time courier still wasn't charged and we were very close to losing. After Sara told me what happened all I could do was think about her. I couldn't think of anything else. I kept glancing at her to see if she was okay but when I looked again one of the zombies tripped her and she fell back onto the table. Everything started rushing through my mind at that moment. I let out a scream "SARA!" but the zombies looked like they had already gotten to her. I was done. I started firing shots harder and faster. I made my way through the zombies and grabbed Sara. I ran behind the bar and realized that the courier was charged. I grabbed the courier called the team and we ran through the portal and onto the Waverider. I ran Sara to the medbay hoping Gideon could fix her in time.

I sat next to Sara in the medbay for about three hours now. I was very tired but couldn't sleep thinking about Sara constantly. "Co-captains for life." that was all that was running through my head. Then I realized that I had subconsciously linked pinkies with Sara. I leaned down and kissed her hand trying to hold back tears but I couldn't. I softly sobbed sitting next to Sara. It was so hard thinking that she could have died, again. I lied my head on her shoulder my tears dripping down onto her shirt. "I love you so much, baby. Losing you would kill me too. I can't have that happen to you. I love you too much to lose you." I sniffled. "Co-captains for life." I then felt something squeeze my pinky. "Co-captains for life," Sara whispered. I whipped my head up to see Sara conscious. I took no time and connected our lips.

"You scared me so much, baby," I said resting my forehead against Sara's. "I love you so very much."

"I love you, too." She said smiling, connecting our lips again.


	4. 4x09 Makeup

Sara's POV

It had been three days. Three days since Ava told me to leave. I haven't slept since that night. I can't sleep without her. Even though I'm a reformed assassin, she makes me feel safe. I couldn't be without her anymore so I headed to her apartment. I took the jump ship to Washington, DC. It was around ten o'clock at night due to being in the temporal zone. I went to Ava's door and knocked. I stood there and waited for her. When she finally opened the door she looked at me for a second.

"Sara? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I can't do this anymore, Aves! Being away from you is so hard and I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry for not being there for you. You're always there for me and I didn't do that in return." I was now crying. " I- I understand if you don't forgive me. Just say it and I'll leave but I really am sorry."

Ava reached her hands out and wiped away my tears. "Of course I forgive you, Sara. Ugh." She wiped away her own tears. "These last few nights have been the worst. I've gotten no sleep and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I love you so much." She said cupping my face with her hands.

"I love you, too!" I said pulling her into a hug. "I love you so very very much," I whispered into her shoulder. "Now can we go catch up on that much-needed sleep we both need," I asked smiling.

"You, too? Come on." Ava said grabbing my hand as we walked upstairs to her room.


	5. Singing Canary

Outside POV

Ava and Sara were lying in bed. It was 11:37 pm. Sara was asleep on Ava's arm and tucked into her as the little spoon. Ava was reading a book using the bright moonlight coming from the window. Sara started to turn over and Ava set the book down on the nightstand. Sara faced Ava and opened her eyes a bit.

"Why are you still awake?" Sara asked sleepily.

"Can't sleep," Ava said softly, tucking Sara's hair behind her ear and playing with it.

"Come here," Sara mumbled, grabbing Ava's side and pulling her closer to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh..." Sara did something Ava had never heard her do. She started singing softly.

After a bit of Sara singing, Ava's eyelids grew heavier and heavier until she finally fell asleep. When Sara noticed this she finished the song and fell back asleep too.

Ava woke up around 8:23 am. She turned over to find Sara not in bed. Ava got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, baby," Sara said smiling.

"Good morning, my canary," Ava said smiling as well. "You know, you never told me you could sing!"

"Well, I am the White Canary. You might have thought it would have been one of my talents." Sara giggled as she looked down, her cheeks flushing.

"My canary has the most beautiful singing voice ever," Ava said, holding Sara's face in her hands.

"I love you," Sara said.

"I love you too, my canary," Ava said, smiling once again and giving Sara a kiss on the lips.


	6. Meeting Sara's Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Sofita_gaete985 on Wattpad

Outside POV

Sara's parents would call every month or so to catch up with her. It was nice for her to talk to them since she hadn't seen them in a while.

"So Sara," Quentin started. "When are you going to come back to visit or introduce us to your girlfriend. I need to make sure someone is treating my daughter well."

"You know, I think the Legends and I could take a break tomorrow. Is that okay?" Sara said, knowing everyone would love to take a break.

"Yeah, sweetheart. Dinner at our house tomorrow. Six o'clock!"

"Okay, dad. See you then! Love you!" Sara said hanging up.

She walked to her quarters where Ava was at. She was sitting on their bed looking at a tablet to make sure history was on track. Ava looked up when she saw the door open.

"Hey, babe," Ava said, setting the tablet on the nightstand.

Sara walked straight for Ava and sat in front of her.

"Come here!" Ava giggled pulling Sara towards her.

Sara snuggled up to Ava's chest while Ava hugged her and stroked through her blonde hair.

"So," Sara said, grabbing Ava's hand and planting a soft kiss on it. "My dad wants to see me and meet you so tomorrow night we're going to have dinner with them. So I thought, why not give the Legends the day off and we can just go hang around Star City?"

"Okay. I'm fine with that. I need a break. I just hope your dad thinks I'm good enough for you."

Sara sat up and looked at Ava. "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. When I read your file there was stuff about your dad and he just sounded very... I don't know."

"Look. Ava. If I love you and you love me, if you have been taking care of me, which you have, he will think you're great for me. You don't have to do much to prove to him that you are an amazing girlfriend for me. You make me happy and if he knows that then that's all it has to take."

Ava gave a small smile. "Okay."

Sara pulled Ava in close and gave her a soft but assuring kiss on the lips. "It's going to be fine." She said as she pulled away.

Ava's POV

When morning came I was a little less nervous. Sara comforted me last night and was the big spoon while we slept. Sara and I got up and ate breakfast and all. We then told the Legends they had the day off. They all cheered and went to do their own thing. Once it was about five o'clock, Sara and I portaled to the building where the Arrow bunker was. She wanted to introduce me to them as well but also see them and hangout.

Sara walked over to a wall and traced her finger along it until she found a button and pushed it. From behind the wall appeared an elevator. We stepped in and it went down to the bunker. When the doors opened, everyone turned to look at us.

"Sara?" A guy, I presumed he was Oliver, said walking over to us.

"Hey, Ollie." She said, giving him a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to town to see my parents and we're having dinner at their place so I'd thought I'd stop by to check in and introduce you to Ava." She said pointing at me about that last part.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Oliver said, turning to me. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ava."

Oliver stuck out his hand and I shook it. "You too."

Suddenly a blonde woman came running over and shoved Oliver to the side and gave Sara a big hug.

Sara giggled. "Hey, Felicity."

"I missed you so much!" Felicity said, pulling away. "Who's this?"

"This is Ava. My girlfriend." Sara smiled and squeezed my hand.

Felicity looked even more excited than before. "Girlfriend? Gosh. You don't inform me of anything."

I couldn't help but laugh at Felicity. The way she acted was cute.

We hung out in the bunker until Sara looked down at her watch, noticing that it was almost six.

"Okay. We gotta go to dinner. It was nice seeing you guys." Sara said, standing up and giving everyone hugs.

"It was nice to meet you, Ava!" Felicity said, giving me a hug. "Just don't hurt Sara."

I turned to look at Sara who was laughing with Oliver. "She's already been hurt enough. I don't want to put her in more pain. I will always keep her by my side."

Sara's POV

We headed to my parent's house. I knocked on the door and my dad came to answer it.

"Sara! My baby." He said, pulling me into a big hug. "You must be Ava." He said looking over my shoulder at her.

"Yes, sir."

"Quinten." He said, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you. Come inside girls."

We ate dinner and talked. My parents seemed to really like Ava. We laughed and had fun. Soon it was time to go.

"I love you," I said giving my dad a big hug.

"I love you too, baby."

We said goodbye and started walking down the street.

Ava's POV

Sara slowed down. I stopped as she did. "Babe?"

"Can we make one more stop?" Sara asked looking at the ground.

"Sure."

Sara and I walked a couple of blocks until she turned into a cemetery.

Laurel. I thought in my head.

I grabbed Sara's hand and squeezed it as she led me to a grave. She knelt down in front of it, taking me with her. She brushed the top of the gravestone with her fingers. I turned to look at her as a single tear slipped down her cheek. I let go of her hand and rubbed her back, pulling her in close, and giving her a kiss on top of her head.

"Hey, Laur. I miss you so much. Ugh. I wish you were here right now." Sara wiped away a tear.

I pulled Sara even closer to me. "You know, you can always borrow my time currier to come here if you want to," I whispered.

Sara nodded her head. I wiped away her tears from her cheeks. She grabbed my wrists and slid her hands to my hands. "Let's go home, Aves."

I opened a portal back to the Waverider in Sara's quarters. "Thank you for everything." She whispered as we walked through. "I love you."

"Of course. I love you, too. So very much and that will never change."


	7. The Boat

Outside POV

The Legends had a mission. But they had to get on a boat at the beginning to get to where they needed to be. Sara was scared. She hadn't been on a boat since the Gambit and she didn't want to get on another one ever again. Ava told her that it would be fine for her to stay on the Waverider and Ava would captain but Sara declined.   
"I have to be out there with my team and I need to overcome this fear. I have to go and fight. The team needs me." Sara told Ava letting out a sigh.

"Babe. Seriously. You can stay on the Waverider and I can captain. It's okay. You don't have to get on that boat." Ava put her hands on Sara's shoulders.

Sara grabbed Ava's wrists and pulled them down taking her hands into her own. "I'm going."

Ava nodded and kissed Sara on the forehead. She knew the captain was stubborn and she couldn't talk her out of anything really.

The Legends got ready, with their life jackets on, and headed onto the boat. Sara and Ava being the last ones in line to board. Ava squeezed Sara's hand tightly. "I got you." She whispered. Sara's anxiety got worse as she took the first step onto the boat. She froze but let out a deep breath. "I can do this." She thought to herself. Ava patiently helped Sara get onto the boat. They stayed away from the team and anyone else so Sara's anxiety could be a bit better. The boat started to take off and Sara's heart skipped a couple of beats. She squeezed Ava's hand tight and closed her eyes which she instantly regretted. When she closed her eyes all the memories from the Gambit came rushing back.

"No!" She screamed out loud, accidentally. She opened her eyes and fell against the wall behind her and slid down to the floor.

"Sara. Hey, I'm here." Ava said, now squatting in front of Sara.

"This was a mistake. You were right." Sara started crying.

"Hey, hey, hey. You wanted to come on this mission to help your team which was very selfless and brave of you. Even though you're always those things you were even more today. Now I'm going to tell the team not to screw up the mission and we're going back to the Waverider." Ava said, pulling a time courier out of her pocket.

Sara nodded slowly and Ava told the team what to do over her comms and then helped Sara up. They portaled onto the Waverider to their quarters.

When they walked in, Sara sat down on the bed. Ava walked over to her to help her out of her life jacket, which Ava had already taken off hers.

"Thank you for always being there for me," Sara said in barely a whisper.

Ava set Sara's lifejacket on the ground. "Of course, baby," Ava said gently, kissing Sara.

"Will you comfort me?" Sara whispered into Ava's ear the same way she did when she wanted "something".

"Really?" Ava whispered.

"Yeah. Help me forget about that boat." Sara said, raising her eyebrows and pulling Ava on top of her.

Ava smirked and then started passionately kissing Sara.


End file.
